Meeting with Raptors
Meeting with Raptors is the twentieth episode of "The Lion Guard: New Beginning" Plot Still a Lioness, Kion on the advice from Mhina, Jenny Brown, Cadance Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to help return him to normal. While they also meet two raptors Ajrana and Darahani. They later to fight off the attack of Thanos dinosaur predator scavenged by Scar Transcript Mohatu: I'm sorry dad, that last attempt to go back to be a male lion did not work Kion: Nothing happened to my daughter, but I think that these dinosaurs are a good lead Mohatu: Dad, do you really think so? Kion: of course, and I think we should go to our infected dinosaurs (Kion and Mohatu go to their place in Pridelands or to the Land of Dinosaurs) Isabella: hi Kion hi Mohatu (slightly laughing) Kion where did your mane go? Kion: you see my dear, temporarily I am a lioness Isabella: hmmm ... I wonder if it's "merit" Mohatu: (laughs nervously) I changed him into a lioness Kion: the last time thanks to Makini I was a little lion cub (female apatosaur Jenny Brown grazes nearby and mare of winged unicorn Zosia with her daughter) Miranda Jurior (to Zosia): Mum, what is this strange lion? Zosia: it's Kion, Mohatu's father Miranda Junior: since she is her father, why is she a lion? Jenny Brown: it's the merit of his daughter Mohatu, she poured a mixture on him two weeks ago and thanks to her Kion is a lioness Cadance Flynn: hello everyone Isabella and Miranda Junior: hi Cadance! Kion: what are you doing here? Cadance: you mentioned dinosaurs, so I want to let you know that I've seen two Utaraptors crossing the borders of the kingdom Mohatu: how do these dinosaurs perish? Cadance: very similar to me because you see us velociraptory and Utaraptory are species closely related Haraka: Are you a family? Cadance: you can say that Mtoto: maybe we'd better check what the raptors are about Hamu: a good idea Penny: can me and my husband Bolt go with you? She: probably so Zosia: I will go with you Miranda Junior: mom, what will happen to me? Stacy Hirano: I will take care of her, in the end we triceratops are also herbivores, just like unicorns Neema: if it's about dinosaurs then I think you'll need help in the form of a good spinosaurus, or me Kion: thanks for your help, Neema. (later they meet two raptors Ajrana and Darahani) Mohatu: why did you come here to us? Darahani: we have come to warn you Ajrana: Thanos is coming, coming Kion and Mohatu: who? Ajrana: Thanos is a predatory dinosaur, is like a plague on two legs, destroys everything and everyone in its path Neema: dinosaur, right? we'll take care of him, right Isabella? Isabella: agree, my friend (a few moments later Isabella and Neema stalk to Thanos) Isabella: yes, you're a good Thanos Thanos: I am here to defeat the most dangerous dinosaur in the kingdom Isabella: you're probably looking for me Thanos: let's get it out of our head Neema and Isabella: I agree with the previous speaker (Thanos attacks Isabella but Neema sticks his claws into Thanos's body and pulls him off Isabella) Bolt (to his wife Penny): oh dear, it must have hurt Penny: honey, I agree with you (after a long exchange of blows, Isabella strikes Thanos with his tail and knocks him down and thus defeats him) Neema: you lost Thanos Isabella: go back to Outlands (after a while the boy Mohatu, or Mhina, comes) Mhina: I missed something? Skylar: agree, fight Isabella and Neemy with Thanos Elena: this fight was amazing! ' Mohatu: I'm really sorry my love that you missed it Kion: "honey"? Mohatu: yes dad, this is my boyfriend Jasiri: give your daughter Kion peace Kion: You're right, baby, her age was exactly the same Mhina: what happened to your dad? Mohatu: by accident, I turned him into a lioness Elena: we've tried everything Mhina: Have you tried the royal spell Mjuzi? Skylar: no, what? Mhina: because if it was a mixture of King Mjuzi, only he can help you (a bit later in the Lion's Guard Cave) Makini: of course I will help you, partly I owe it, because in the end I made this mixture Mohatu: no Makini, it was my fault, I spilled this mixture Kion: we will settle the question of guilt later, now can we disenchant me? Makini: oh yes, right (Makini says dents and Kion is a lion's male again) Kion: oh, how nice to be yourself again Mohatu: you're right, Dad (Meanwhile, going to Scar, Thanos complains about his failure) Thanos: how did they succeed in defeating me? counting this duel and the War Without Borders this is the second time they managed to win when the chance of victory had one in a million Charachters Mohatu Ona Mtoto Hamu Haraka Elena Skylar Mhina Ajrana(debut) Darahani(debut) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Jenny Brown Stacy Hirano(as triceratops) (debut) Thanos simonattoi (debut) Neema (debut) Zosia Penny (she is German Shepherd) Bolt ( he is Penny's husband) Jasiri Trivia sentence that say Ajrana and her friend, as well as Kion and mohatu is a reference to the movie Avengers Infinity War Category:Kanapkuba Category:Princess ava15 Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories